The One at Halloween
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: Basically the title says it. This one is set at Halloween. How does Rachel react when Phoebe forgets to mention her in her Halloween song? And how will they truly embarass Joey? Please read and review! ONESHOT xXx


_**Hey peoples! I just love Friends! It's my favourite show at the moment! I've watched three seasons in two days (I've had few lazy days!)! LOL! Anyway, I haven't watched the whole lot yet so I'm not sure if there's a Halloween one yet but I'm going to do one. If they had one on the show and if this has similarities I swear I didn't copy! Disclaimer: I did not create nor did I ever write friends. If I did Matt Le Blanc would be topless in every episode! Okay then I'll start! Please review! Reviews make me happy! Happy reading ^_^ xXx! **_

_**The One at Halloween:**_

"Hey lady, I wanted an espresso, not a coffee!" a guy called over from the corner of the Central Perk.

"I'm coming sir!" Rachel called over impatiently as she gave coffee to another customer.

That was the sixth time that had happened to her that day.

"Get it right this time, you bimbo!" he shouted as he gave her back a cup of coffee.

"Coming right up sir," Rachel said with a very false smile. She clenched her teeth so she wouldn't really say what was on her mind.

"Hey blondie, I wanted a muffin, not a scone, you numbskull!" another man called.

"I'm coming you f-...I'm coming right over!" Rachel called with a fake smile again.

She gave them their correct orders and went over to the gang.

"So Rachel, are you doing much for Halloween this year?" Joey asked. It was Rachel's first Halloween with them.

"Uh I don't know, I might go out with Paulo," she said, grinning to herself.

"Uh, Paulo this, Paulo that," Ross moaned under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Rachel asked, looking over at Ross.

"Uh nothing!" he smirked nervously; when she looked away he frowned again.

"Oh no, you can't go out; you have to stay with us!" Monica exclaimed.

"What will you be doing?" Rachel asked.

"The usual, we go out, check out the girls, go trick or treating and frighten the little kids and take their stuff," Joey grinned.

"Joey takes their stuff!" Chandler cut in.

"Well, okay then, I'll tell Paulo," Rachel said, sighing slightly.

"Well why don't you bring him with us?" Monica asked.

"No way, he can't come!" Ross exclaimed, without really thinking beforehand.

"Why can't he come?" Rachel asked, frowning.

"Well uh...y'know it's usually just a thing that _we_ do. Y'know, _us,_ that understand the English language and that are actually a part of the gang," Ross said seriously.

"Oh...ok then...I'll tell him that I'm busy."

"Not like he'll ever understand you," Ross smirked.

"Okay okay!" Phoebe exclaimed from the little stage, "I'm going to start now!" she added enthusiastically as she sat down with her guitar.

"Hey guys, you are going to love this, I heard her practicing last night!" Joey laughed.

_It's Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

_It's time to trick or treat, trick or treat, trick or treat!_

_It's time for Monica, to start choppin' ya!_

_It's time for Chandler, to start strangling'er!_

_It's time for Ross, to show who's boss!_

_It's time for Joey, to put on a scary show-ey!_

_And it's time me, Phoebe, to show you something scary!_

_Because it's Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

_Because it's time to trick or treat, trick or treat, trick or treat!_

"Well that's it!" Phoebe laughed happily as everybody started clapping.

"She left me out!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh shock horror!" Chandler snapped sarcastically.

Monica and Joey smirked slightly.

"Well guys what do you think?!" Phoebe grinned as she sat down on the couch.

"Didn't you uh...forget anything?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah Phoebe! You forgot to show us this 'scary thing' of yours! Show us!" Joey grinned.

"No! You forgot about me!" Rachel moaned.

"Oh!" Phoebe exclaimed as she looked into space.

Nobody spoke for a few moments; Phoebe continued to stare into space.

"Well I couldn't rhyme anything with Rachel," she said after a few minutes.

"There are loads of things that rhyme with Rachel!"

"Like what!?"

"Uh..." Rachel said as she thought.

"Anyway Rachel, we always dress up at Halloween and go out. Joey insists we go trick or treating and now it's kind of a tradition. Please come?" Monica asked softly.

"Well okay then. What are you all going to dress up as?" she asked.

"Don't tell!" Monica shouted suddenly.

"Oh yes, that's another rule that Monica has. Nobody is allowed to tell anybody else what to dress up as!" Chandler said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"What?! That's stupid!" Rachel exclaimed.

"No it's not stupid! It's fun! It's clever! It's..." Monica began.

"It's just ridiculous; she's been like this ever since we've been kids."

"Didn't you ever get a surprise seeing me in a new costume?" Monica asked.

"No because you always wore the same costume."

"I liked dressing up as a witch!"

"No, you had to dress up as a witch because a black bag was all that would fit you."

Rachel, Joey, Chandler and Phoebe sniggered quietly.

"Fine then, I'll dress up as something that's not a witch this year!" she shouted at Ross.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed in a whisper to herself.

"Well I'm finished now so I am going to go shopping for a costume!" Rachel grinned as she got up.

"I thought you said that you were working 'till seven," Ross said as he too got up.

"Well, I said that my shift was 'till seven, not that I would be working! See ya, I'll tell Paulo that you all said hi!" Rachel exclaimed as she went out before Gunther would see her.

***

Later on that evening, Joey and Chandler went over to Monica's and Rachel's apartment to get changed. Monica argued why they couldn't change at their place but the ducks had, had a little accident (quite a few little accidents according to Chandler) so they went to Monica's. Soon after that, Rachel arrived wearing a big grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Monica asked when she saw Rachel.

"I've gotten a kick-ass costume! You're gonna love it!"

"Well hurry up and get dressed because it's going to get dark outside soon!"

Rachel and Monica went into their rooms to get dressed. Chandler went into the bathroom and Joey got changed in the living room. Soon after, Monica and Chandler finished dressing so they went into the living room and exchanged mildly horrified glances as they looked at each other. Sometime later Rachel came out and gasped in horror as she looked at them and then at herself.

"You all dressed up as Vampires?!" she exclaimed.

"Excellent observation Rachael!" Chandler said sarcastically.

"No...no....no...no...no! We all can't be the same!"

"Well we are," Chandler said again.

"I've got to get changed into something else!"

"We've no time for that! Just stay as we are."

Then Ross came in dressed up in....none other than a Vampire outfit.

"Oh man I thought I was going to be the coolest this year! I can't believe I'm not going to be the only Count Ross!"

"Well you are going to be the only Count Ross as I would be Count Chandler and he would be Count Joey and she would be Count Rachael and she would be Count Monica!"

"We can't go out like this! We're going to look ridiculous!"

"Hey everyone!" Phoebe shouted happily as she hopped inside.

"Oh my God!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Well I don't think we have to be worried about looking ridiculous," Joey grinned.

"Phoebe honey, what are you dressed up as?" Rachel smiled nervously.

"The Easter Bunny!" Phoebe exclaimed as she hopped up and down.

"Why are you dressed up as the _Easter_ Bunny? It's Halloween!" Chandler insisted.

"What a stupid question! Why wouldn't I dress up as- oh the Easter Bunny is for Easter isn't it?!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yes!" he shouted sarcastically.

"Oh no, well, the Easter Bunny is evil anyway," Phoebe said as she went to try and sit down on the couch. The outfit was so big that she could probably only stand.

"How is the Easter Bunny evil?" Chandler asked.

"Well, he's supposed to give children Easter Eggs and he never left my anything! He always gave them to my sister!"

"Don't you think that maybe your sister took them while you were asleep?" Monica said.

"So the Easter Bunny doesn't hate me?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"No of course he doesn't!" Monica exclaimed.

"So next Easter when I wake up there should be a load of Easter Eggs in my room?"

"Yes."

"Oh yay!" Phoebe said as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well, now that that's over with are we leaving?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah Monica, the little kids will have gone home by the time we get out there! I wanna frighten them and take their sweets!"

"What a nice guy you are Joey," Rachel said sarcastically.

"I know," he smirked as he nodded.

***

I think that it's fair to say that for some, it was the best Halloween ever and for others it was the worst. Take for example Joey. He went over to frighten a few seven year olds and instead they kicked his ass! And for Chandler it was the best because he was delighted with the outcome. Joey had to give him $25 to never mention it again.

Soon after they went into their building and started trick or treating there. It was around ten o' clock when they got to their apartment (Monica's and Rachel's apartment).

"Hey guys, there's one apartment we forgot to go to!" Joey exclaimed as he ran up to the door and knocked on it. They laughed quietly to themselves as they watched the eager awaiting Joey hold a bag of sweets open.

"Oh no guys, I forgot, I left something important back at home! Can you all help me to get it?!" Phoebe asked of a sudden.

"Sure Phoebe, is everything ok?" Rachel asked.

"It will be."

"Aw but guys, we've only got one more house to go!" Joey moaned as he kept knocking on Monica's apartment.

"You stay there Joey, we'll be back soon," Phoebe said as she began walking away with everyone else.

***

"Well guys that was a great Halloween. I wonder how long it took Joey to notice that it was our apartment," Rachel smirked.

"Oh a while," Monica laughed.

"Aw c'mon, surely it didn't take that long!"

"This is Joey we're talking about!" Chandler exclaimed.

They kept walking until they got to outside their apartment where they found the sleeping Joey still outside Monica's apartment. Their hysterical laughter woke him up. He jerked back and hit his head off the door.

"Hey they never answered!" Joey exclaimed angrily as he got up.

"Excuse me Joey; may I get into my apartment?" Monica grinned as she went past him.

"Hey that's your apartment!? Why didn't you tell me!? I was waiting all night!"

They all started laughing again.

_**Outro: **_

Phoebe was sitting on the couch in the coffee house with her guitar. She was writing a song to tell of the events of their Halloween. Her concentration was broken when Rachel burst into the coffee house and stormed straight down to Phoebe.

"Angel!" she shouted.

"What?" Phoebe replied, confused.

"Angel! Angel rhymes with Rachel!" she shouted as she started to walk back out.

"So it does," Phoebe said quietly to herself. "Well you can't write about Angels at Halloween!" she shouted after Rachel, just as she was walking out the door.

"Oh well," she said as she shrugged her shoulders and got back to writing her new song.

_**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! I'm thinking of doing a Christmas oneshot (I know they have Christmas episodes) but I'll do something different than anything on the show! I'll go now! I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for reading! Pretty please review! You only have to click a few centimetres underneath this! Love you all! Bye peoples! ^_^ xXx**_


End file.
